Un sphinx à Central
by Nonola
Summary: Riza est enlevée.Son ravisseur laisse des énigmes derrière lui. Roy et son équipe vont devoir se creuser la tête si ils espèrent la retrouver en vie. Royai.
1. Disparition

_Un sphinx à Central._

_Une nouvelle histoire royai. Riza se fait enlever et pour la retrouver Roy devra tenter de résoudre les énigmes de son ravisseur. Cette histoire n'est pas finie mais je poste quand même. _

_Elle est très différente de « Il était une fois »_

_Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist ne m'appartient toujours pas._

Chapitre 1 : Disparition 

« Bonjour, il est 6h. Aujourd'hui grand soleil sur … »

Roy venait de couper son réveil. Lundi, il avait une sainte horreur du lundi…

Après une toilette rapide, un petit déjeuner plus rapide encore et après avoir enfiler son uniforme, il se dirigea vers le QG. Malgré tous ses efforts il arriva en retard, encore. La prochaine il essaiera de se lever plus tôt c'est sur.

- « Désolé lieutenant, je sais je suis en... Lieutenant ? Hawkeye ?

Il se tourna vers Havoc

Elle est pas arrivée !

Non, colonel, mais elle n'a qu'un quart d'heure de retard c'est pas si énorme.

C'est d'Hawkeye dont on parle

Finalement c'est énorme.

Mustang se mit à son bureau pour travailler, un véritable travail épuisant : finir sa nuit et pourquoi pas téléphonera cette fille qu'il avait rencontrée l'autre jour … Cindy, oui elle s'appelait Cindy.

Au bout de quelques heures à ce rythme infernal, il entendit frapper à la porte

« 10 heures c'est pas trop tôt. Je saurais lui rappeler cet évènement, la prochaine fois que je serais en retard. »

Mais au lieu de trouver, derrière la porte, une jolie blonde, il ne vit qu'un petit brun avec de grosses lunettes.

« Excusez-moi colonel je voulais savoir si Hawkeye était arrivés. Normalement, je promène Black Hayate a cette heure.

« Non toujours pas. Si à midi elle n'est pas arrivée j'enverrais quelqu'un voir chez elle. »

Mustang tentait de ne rien laissait paraître mais ce retard l'inquiétait vraiment. Hawkeye était toujours en avance. Elle était peut-être en danger et même si ce n'était pas le cas se rendre compte que même elle pouvait commettre des erreurs était assez déconcertant.

Midi : toujours aucun signe de Riza. Fuery était parti la chercher, il revint environ une demi-heure plus tard, portant Black Hayate dans ses bras. Il avait l'air totalement paniqué.

« Euh… mon colonel, j'ai trouvé Hayate mais pas le lieutenant. Il y avait des traces de lutte et cette lettre… pour vous. »

Roy prit l'enveloppe l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Son nom était effectivement inscrit sur cette lettre. Le silence dura longtemps avant que Mustang ne le rompit.

« Ce n'est pas son écriture

Je sais. Vous, … vous pensez l'ouvrir.

Oui, oui bien sur »

Lentement Roy ouvrit l'enveloppe puis sortit délicatement un petit papier crème. Il le lut une première fois mentalement et soupira. Il lut ensuite à haute voix :

« Avez vous la main, mon cher ?

Cette main qui dirige,

Tend vers le soleil, la lune et la maison de Dieu,

Et qui contient un secret,

Avez vous la main, mon cher ? »

En regardant bien dans l'enveloppe, il trouva aussi une mèche de cheveux blonds.

Fuery baissa les yeux et demanda

« Vous pensez que ce sont les siens ?

« Oui j'en suis sur »

Mustang s'enferma dans son bureau pour réfléchir. Riza avait été enlevée, elle était certainement en danger. Et il était responsable la lettre lui était adressée, on le visait lui ! Il fallait qu'il la retrouve mis pour pouvoir la chercher, il fallait dès qu'il a l'affaire. Mustang téléphona au généralissime et obtint sans difficulté cette affaire.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui l'avait kidnappée et encore moins de l'endroit ou elle était détenue. Tout ce qu'il avait été cette lettre et il n'y comprenait rien il réalisa qu'il aurait besoin d'aide.

Il ouvrit sa porte et cria

« Tout le monde dans mon bureau maintenant ! »

Breda, Havoc, Fuery et Falman entrèrent dans son bureau. Mustang envoya Breda chercher le Fullmetal et son frère. Peu de temps après Ed entrait en trombe dans le bureau du colonel :

« Alors mon rapport vous l'aurez demain… y'avait des chats dans l'armure d'Al et ils ont mangé mon rapport … euh, non le chien de Win…

Je me fous de ton rapport, je me fous que ton mensonge ne tienne pas la route, je me fous de toit sauf qu'on a enlevé mon 1er lieutenant ! Alors fermes la, nabot !

Ed vit rouge et était prêt a attaquer Mustang, lui montrait qu'on ne le traitait pas impunément de crevettes jusqu'à qu'il comprenne l'autre partie de la phrase.

Hawkeye ? Enlevée ?

Mustang fit oui de la tête.

Et vous avez reçu une demande de rançon ou un truc dans ce goût là ? »

Roy lui expliqua tout en détail, le retard étrange de Riza ce matin, l'état dans lequel Fuery avait trouvé son appartement, l'enveloppe au nom du « Colonel Mustang », la mèche de cheveux a l'intérieur puis devant tous il relut la lettre.

Havoc souffla doucement

« On dirait une énigme »

_C'est fini pour le premier chapitre et pour avoir le second il faudra savoir me motiver c'est à dire review_


	2. On progresse, on progresse

_Chapitre 2 : On progresse, on progresse…_

_Je poste la suite plus tôt que prévu. Je pense que ce chapitre est moins bon que le précédent et_ _que les suivants c'est un chapitre de « transitions. »_

_Merci pour vos review elles m'ont fait plaisir._

Havoc souffla « On dirait une énigme » 

Une énigme oui voilà un problème résolus mais il en restait un et pas des moindres : Que pouvait-elle bien signifier ? Mustang avait bon passer tous les éléments dans sa tête rien n'y faisait. Fuery coupa le silence.

« Pour résoudre une énigme il faut agir méthodiquement. D'abord il faut trouver ce que peut signifier chacun des termes. Commençons par main. L'idéal ce serait une définition de dictionnaire.

_Définition, dictionnaire_ tout les regards se tournèrent vers Falman. Pour une fois sa tendance à réciter le dico texto serait peut être un avantage.

« Main : en anatomie, organe situé à l'extrémité de l'avant bras et relié à celui ci par le poignet. Elle possède 5 doigts : le pouce, l'index, le majeur, l'annulaire et l'auriculaire.

En métrologie : unité de mesure servant à la hauteur des chevaux. Elle vaut quatre pouces ou 10,16 centimètres.

Dans un jeu de cartes la main est l'ensemble des cartes tenues par un joueur.

Ed le coupa :

Un jeu de cartes c'est évident. Avoir la main c'est un terme de jeu, diriger ça peut coller aussi : On mène une partie. Mais la lune, le soleil et la maison de Dieu je vois pas. Ce sont peut être des termes spécifiques à un jeu particulier. »

Mustang était soulagé, ils avaient découvert une partie de l'énigme mais malheureusement elle paraissait encore plus obscure maintenant. Après quelques minutes de réflexions Mustang décida d'aller acheter des jeux de cartes et pendant ce temps ses subordonnés devront faire une liste de tous les jeux de cartes qu'ils connaissent. Et ils devront ensuite trouver un rapport avec soleil, lune, ou maison de Dieu.

Roy erra un long moment dans les rues de Central avant de trouver un magasin qui l'intéressait. Roy entra et demanda un exemplaire de tous les jeux de cartes possibles et imaginables. Le vendeur, un homme grand et roux, le regarda un peu bizarrement mais accéda à sa requête, il n'allait pas refuser, non plus.

Mustang se dirigea donc vers le QG en espérant que les autres auraient fait du bon boulot.

Une fois arrivé il posa sur son bureau la pile impressionnante de cartes en tout genre. Breda s'approcha avec la liste. Poker, bridge, canasta, belote, rami et un nom entouré en rouge : tarot divinatoire.

Breda s'expliqua

« Je sais c'est pas vraiment un jeu mais il y a une carte qui s'appelle la lune, une, le soleil et une autre la maison de Dieu. Pas mal, non ?

Et elle signifie quoi ces cartes ?

J'ai trouvé ça a la bibliothèque . »

Breda lui tendit une feuille de papier manuscrite.

Lune : 18eme arcane majeur symbolise la féminité, le rêve et l'imagination plus négativement elle symbolise aussi les désillusions, le fanatisme, les déceptions, le passé douloureux.

Cette carte représente en général deux chien aboyant sous une lune pleine et parfois, aussi, une écrevisse.

Soleil : 19eme arcane majeur. Il irradie le monde de ses bienfaits il représente la chaleur. Il représente aussi l'étouffement le désert.

La maison de Dieu : 16eme arcane. Cette carte représente la destruction de la tour de Babel, elle représente l'orgueil humain, les ambitions démesurées.

Durant plusieurs heures, il cherchèrent tous à percer le nouveau mystère qu'apportaient ces cartes.

Mustang grommela :

« On est pas vraiment avancer j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond depuis ce matin

Colonel vous devriez peut être rentrer chez vous et vous reposez, on n'arrivera à rien si on est épuisé. Et puis on est nombreux sur cette affaire d'autres militaires continueront à étudier le problème cette nuit » proposa Havoc

« Tu as raison en partie. J'irai me reposer pour pouvoir aider Hawkeye demain. Mais les militaires je ne leur ferais pas confiance pour retrouver un chien alors Riza …. »

Le colonel consentit donc a rentrer chez lui. Il mangea rapidement un plat de pâtes sauce tomates et un morceau de poulet. Il s'installa dans son lit mais le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Il decida d'aller faire un tour au parc, un endroit tranquille et paisible ça lui ferait du bien. IL enfila une tenue convenable et partit en direction du parc. Une fois arrivé Roy se rendit compte qu'il avait eu tort de venir. Il y avait du monde partout, étonnant. Puis il se souvint que ce soir c'était l'inauguration d'une statue représentant un ancien généralissime ; Par curiosité il s'approcha, elle était plutôt réussie le généralissime était debout, le poing tendu et il avait une sorte de crispation sur le visage... Pas mal, vraiment. Mais un bain de foule n'étant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu, Mustang rentra chez lui. Roy vit une petite lumière sur son répondeur, signe d'un nouveau message. Il l'écouta.

« Mustang, c'est Ed ? Je viens de penser à un truc, je me plante peut être. Mais _passé douloureux, désillusion, étouffement, désert, orgueil, ambitions, _ça pourrait être Ishbal, non ? »

Maintenant ça lui paraissait presque évident. Mustang appela tous ses collègues, puis la gare le prochain train pour Ishbal partait demain dans la soirée. Il fit les réservations puis partit se coucher. Il s'endormit avec la désagréable sensation que quelque chose clochait

_Hum, hum mais qu'est ce qui cloche ? Vous voulez le savoir alors laisser moi des review pour que je poste plus vite_.


	3. Et si on s'était trompé?

Chapitre 3 : Et si on s'était trompé ?

Etonnement Roy s'endormit vite il rêva même. Un rêve étrange ou des millions d'images se mélangeait en une cacophonie horrible. Il voyait des cartes, des centaines de cartes, une mèche de cheveux blonds, un valet de carreaux qui lui faisait des clins d'œil, la nouvelle statue d'un généralissime mort depuis des lustres, puis 3 cartes de tarot, la lune, le soleil et la maison de Dieu tournoyant et s'enfuyant à travers le ciel étoilé et légèrement rougeoyant.

En se réveillant Roy tenta de se souvenir de son rêve il avait raté quelque chose et il le savait

Sur le chemin du QG il continua de se torturer l'esprit : A coté de quoi était il passer ?

Arrivé au bureau il vit la pile impressionnante de rapports qui l'attendait. Il grogna, il avait mieux à faire que de remplir de la paperasse. Riza était peut être en danger a ce moment même, _sa_ _Riza. _Il prit quand même le premier papier de la pile, une question de la plus haute importance. De quelle couleur doivent être les papiers toilettes: rose ou blanc ? Le second était un compte rendu de l'inauguration de la statue du parc, 25 pages pour dire au final que tout c'était bien passé et qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Il entamait le 3ème quand, soudain il eut une illumination, tous les anges s'étaient mis à chanter à ses oreilles.

« J'ai compris, s'écria t'il plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Havoc alluma sa 30ème cigarette de la matinée :

Quoi, monsieur?

Mais tout, l'énigme, tout !

Oui on sait vous nous l'avez dit, hier, au téléphone.

Cette fois le colonel perds la tête, on lui enlève Hawkeye deux jours et il débloque. Il faut vraiment qu'on la retrouve en vie sinon il est bon pour l'asile.

Roy continua :

« Non, non c'était pas Ishbal on avait tort depuis le début c'était beaucoup plus simple. Suivez-moi, tous. »

Ses subordonnés le suivirent interloqués jusqu'à la voiture de service. Roy prit le volant.

Il allait à une vitesse folle dans les petites rues de Central manquant d'écraser au passage : un piéton, un chien et deux boite aux lettres.

Personne ne l'avait jamais vu conduire. Et au vu de sa conduite il n'avait probablement jamais eu son permis. **_(NdlA pour quelqu'un qui a un nom de voiture c'est un comble)_**

Mustang s'arrêta devant le parc, ses hommes le suivaient, ils ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui se passait et s'interrogeaient du regard pour essayer de comprendre. Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait en savoir plus que les cinq autres.

Le colonel s'engouffra dans le parc, la peur lui nouait l'estomac. Il avait peur du criminel qu'ils allaient peut être rencontrer, sil avait réussi a maîtriser la seule femme en ville qui avait toujours au moins trois flingues sur elle c'est qu'il devait être fort. Mais il avait surtout peur de retrouver le corps sans vie de son fidèle lieutenant. Riza …. Morte. Deux mots qui allaient si mal ensemble.

Roy arriva prés de la sculpture nouvellement installée. Il monta sur le socle de la statue sous le regard interdit de ses collègues.

Fuery se tourna vers Ed :

« Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on l'arrête ?

Nan c'est pas assez haut qu'il se tue »

Roy s'accrocha au bras du généralissime et tendit la main vers le poing. Il arracha un petit morceau de papier crème.

_Finalement il n'était pas fou,_ se dit Havoc, _mais comment a t'il sut ?_

Mustang sembla lire dans ses pensées :

« C'était simple, pourtant, la main de l'énigme était bien une main. Elle dirigeait car elle appartient à un généralissime

Et pour le soleil et tout ? demanda Ed

Le soleil, la lune et la maison de Dieu sont dans le ciel. La statue a le poing levé donc en direction du ciel. Elle tend bien vers le soleil, la lune et la maison de Dieu.

Mustang déplia le papier doucement, fronça des sourcils et lut à haute voix.

Aimez-vous les charades, colonel ?

Mon 1er est perdu en mer anglaise ou salé Mon 2nd entame le récit de la guerre de Troie Mon 3ème est à la misère au col et au nez Mon 4ème fait partie de mon 1er Mon 5ème par coquetterie peut être se change en voyage Mon 6ème donne des ouvertures sans faire sortir personne de ses gonds Mon 7ème est un poil du visage Mon 8ème adore la nourriture du chef Mon 9ème débute une valse

Mon tout est une phrase qui vous aiderez sûrement a retrouvé un être cher.

Au bas de la feuille une mèche de cheveux blonds était collé.

« Decidemment c'est bien un sphinx, souffla Ed

Un quoi ? Roy ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Ed

Un sphinx parce qu'il laisse des énigmes partout, c'est Al qui a trouvé ce surnom et ça sonne mieux que le criminel ou le ravisseur. »

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

_Avez vous trouvé la solution d'un des éléments de la charade ? Si oui laissez vos idées dans les reviews._

_Et n'oubliez pas cette histoire n'est pas finie d'écrire donc si vous avez des suggestions pour la suite n'hésitez pas j'essaierai d'en tenir compte._


	4. Retour aux sentiers battus

_Voilà le chapitre 4. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents. Merci a tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews._

_Chapitre 4 : Retour au sentier battu._

Roy en avait plus que marre, ils avaient résolu l'énigme et ils se retrouvaient maintenant avec une charade sur les bras. Ce sphinx jouait avec eux. Il avait décidé de continuer l'enquête de façon plus conventionnelle. C'est à dire en demandant à tout le monde s'il n'avait pas vu de personne louche ces temps ci. Evidemment ils n'obtenaient pas beaucoup de résultat.

Ils ne négligeaient pas la charade du sphinx pour autant. Mais pour la résoudre ils leur auraient fallu quelqu'un qui sache parfaitement manier la langue, ayant un vocabulaire plutôt développé et il faut bien avouer que dans l'armée c'était pas vraiment leur fort. Shiezka peut être… D'un commun accord il fut décidé qu'on lui laisserait le soin de résoudre la charade.

Havoc, Breda et Falman enquêtaient prés du domicile de Riza. Elle habitait une maison individuelle dans un petit lotissement. Ils commencèrent en toute logique par interrogeait les voisins, mais evidemment personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Au point de se demander s'ils ne perdaient pas leur temps, ici, et s'ils ne seraient pas mieux occuper à tenter de résoudre la charade. Alors ils reçurent le premier témoignage pouvant présenter quelque intérêt. Un homme la cinquantaine bien passé et les yeux bleu acier leur déclara qu'Hawkeye avait quelque chose « d'étrange, de changé » ce soir là. Ceci ne les avançait pas vraiment mais au moins ils ne reviendraient pas au QG les mains complètement vides.

De leur coté Fuery et Mustang enquêtaient prés du parc ? Cacher un message dans la main d'une statue de prés de 2 mètre n'était pas très discret et quelqu'un avait sans doute vu notre homme. Le colonel interrogea donc Daniel Peal, le responsable de la sécurité de cette soirée. Mustang prit la parole :

« Avez vous vu à un moment quelconque un homme escalader la statue ?

Non, non je n'ai rien vu de tel et je l'ais pourtant surveiller attentivement. Vous savez Kason était loin d'être apprécié par tout le monde. Alors pour l'inauguration d'une statue à son effigie j'avais peur qu'il y ait du grabuge. Mais j'ai déjà adressé un rapport a l'armée.

Vous ne vous êtes jamais absenté ?

Peal réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

Hum … si deux fois. Une première aux alentour de 19h pour accueillir le maire puis à 21h pour ma ronde.

Et à ce moment la plus personne ne surveillait la statue ?

Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par-là. Il n'y avait plus personne dont c'était le travail. Mais la statue avait quand même 1500 visiteurs pour veiller sur elle.

Et avant l'inauguration quelqu'un aurait-il pu s'en approcher ?

Non impossible, surveillance militaire."

Mustang et Fuery quittèrent leur interlocuteur après les politesses d'usages. Puis ils regagnèrent le QG en espérant que les autres auraient mieux avancé qu'eux.

En arrivant ils trouvèrent Falman, Breda et Havoc, assis avec une feuille devant eux.

« Ah vous voilà, s'exclama Havoc, on est arrivé il y a trois quarts d'heure alors plutôt que de ne rien faire on a étudier la charade.

Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Mustang

Non ni pour la charade ni prés de chez Hawkeye. Sauf un voisin qui nous a déclaré l'avoir trouvé étrange. Et vous, vous avez avancé ?

Non plus on nous a déclarés que personne n'avait put s'approcher de la statue avant ou après l'inauguration.

Une seule hypothèse possible Hawkeye a été enlevée par l'homme invisible.

Havoc n'avait pas entièrement tort le sphinx devait être très doué pour ne pas se faire voir.

Ils étaient apparemment dans une impasse. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller voir les progrès de Shiezka. Elle leur apprendrait peut être quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ils furent surpris de voir Shiezka travailler avec les frères Elric. Ceux ci s'expliquèrent

« Quand on est arrivé ce matin, vous étiez déjà tous partis alors on est venu donner un coup de main a Shiezka mais je crois qu'on n'a pas été d'une grande aide.

Je n'ai pas encore résolu la charade mais j'en ai trouvé deux parties. Mon 3ème est à la misère au col et au nez. C'est cache parce que cache-misère cache-col et cache-nez. Et mon 9ème débute une valse. C'est V parce que la lettre V entame le mot valse. Je trouve que ces définitions ressemblent à des définitions de mots croisés. Peut être que notre homme les aime ?

Génial on cherche un homme invisible qui fait des mots croisés, termina Havoc. »

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de me laissez des review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas._


	5. Le prix de la connaissance

Voilà le chapitre 5. Désolé j'ai été longue pour le poster j'ai été occupé ces derniers temps.

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

Chapitre 5 : Le prix de la connaissance. 

Mustang avait très mal dormi il avait rêvé de Riza toute la nuit. De son sourire, si rare, de ses sourcils froncés, ce qui était beaucoup plus courant. Il la voyait, elle, tout simplement, puis il voyait son corps sans vie, baignant dans son sang. Trop tard, il était arrivé trop tard.

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

« _4h du matin tant pis, je me lève »_ Mustang, se lavant à 4 heures du matin, quiconque aurait vu cette scène, aurait su que quelque chose clochait. Il prit son petit déjeuner, céréales et café beaucoup de café.

Ensuite il s'attabla avec la charade qu'il défia quelques minutes du regard.

« _Bon récapitulons ……cache……………V pas terrible_

_Perdu en mer anglaise ou salé / Qu'est ce qui est perdu en mer ? Et la mer anglaise et aussi salé alors pourquoi ce « ou » ?_

_Entame le récit de la guerre de Troie : L'Iliade …non …peut être I comme pour le V de la valse il faudra que j'en parle à Shiezka._

_Ensuite cache_

_Fait partie de mon 1er : faudrait peut être qu'on trouve le 1er. »_

Il en était là de ses réflexions que malgré l'heure matinale a laquelle il s'était levé, il allait être en retard au bureau.

Arrivé au QG il trouva Havoc en train de draguer une jeune militaire chargée de la distribution du courrier dans la caserne.

Elle était plutôt jolie, 1m65, de longs cheveux bruns, de magnifiques yeux verts en amandes.

« _Riza est enlevée et au lieu d'essayer de la retrouver, il court les filles ! »_ Roy fulminait vraiment.

Au regard noir que leur lançait le colonel, la militaire comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille. Elle déposa un petit tas de lettres et fit un clin d'œil à Havoc. Lui, était totalement sous le charme.

« Vous avez vu c'est Sarah, elle est belle n'est ce pas ? En plus elle est intelligente, elle voulait être écrivain. Mais elle a du gagner de l'argent pour aider sa mère. Qu'est ce qu'elle est généreuse ! »

Roy, exaspéré, hurla :

« La ferme ! Hawkeye a disparu et tu ne penses qu'a draguer. Tu devrais essayer de résoudre cette foutue charade. Elle est sûrement en danger »

Pour se calmer Roy saisit les lettres qui étaient sur son bureau : Une rouge, deux vertes et une bleue. En effet depuis quelques mois, le généralissime avait imposé un classement des enveloppes, par couleurs.

Rouges pour les affaires concernant les évènements extérieur à l'armée, vertes pour les évènements intérieurs à l'armée, bleues, les affaires en cours, beige pour les papiers officiels (mutation, promotion et ordres du généralissime.) et violet pour les lettres urgentes.

L'enveloppe bleue attira immédiatement son attention elle concernait les affaires en cours et la seule dont il s'occupait en ce moment était l'enlèvement de Riza.

Il la lut rapidement. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Ses subordonnés avaient remarqué son hésitation.

Fuery leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son supérieur.

« Monsieur qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Roy ne prononça aucun mot pendant quelques secondes puis il articula difficilement :

C'est … c'est le sphinx … C'est le sphinx qui a écrit ça.

Je m'ennuie un peu, vous ne semblez pas très doué ou pas très pressé de retrouver votre lieutenant. Mais vous avez peut être besoin d'un indice ? Je suis de bonne humeur.

_Mon 7ème c'est cils. Mais l'échange équivalent vous connaissez ? Tout se paye. Vous pensez que votre tireuse d'élite sera aussi douée sans son index ?_

Le sphinx, puisque vous avez décidé de me surnommer ainsi.

Personne n'osait parler. Schiezka entra en trombe, suivi des frères Elric.

« Bonne nouvelle on a trouvé le 5ème c'est l'heure qui se change en voyage.

Ed s'attendait à des félicitations, au moins. Mais personne ne bougeait.

Ben, qu'est ce que vous avez tous ? »

_N'oubliez pas si vous voulez la suite il faut me laisser des reviews. Je sais c'est du chantage et alors ?_


	6. Du marbre au bout de mes doigts

Chapitre 6 : Du marbre au bout de mes doigts.

Excusez-moi mille fois. Cela fait deux mois que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres mais j'ai une excuse (si, si) j'ai eu énormément de travail ces derniers temps ( comment ça elle n'est pas suffisante mon excuse ?!). Voilà quand même le chapitre 6 et encore milles excuses.

Lisez bien ce chapitre j'ai caché quelques petits indices.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils avaient reçu l'horrible lettre du sphinx, l'enquête piétinait et Roy allait de plus en plus mal. Manger, dormir, se laver n'était plus des automatismes. Il arborait d'ailleurs les même vêtements depuis 3 jours. Et ses cernes violacés lui donnaient vraiment un air affreux. Sa capacité à réfléchir pouvait aussi être mise en doute, il n'avait plus qu'un mot, un nom en tête : « Riza »

Toute l'équipe essayait d'avancer dans la résolution de l'énigme quand Havoc eu une idée qu'il qualifiait lui même de géniale :

« On a vu personne prés de la statue du généralissime ? La seule personne qui ait pu y avoir accès c'est le sculpteur, non ? »

On entendit dans la salle un léger brouhaha puis une voix qui était rester silencieuse depuis quelque temps.

« Bonne idée on fonce, Havoc tu viens avec moi ! »

« Vous êtes Tristan Cobelli ? Colonel Mustang. On peut vous poser quelques questions ?

Le sculpteur était grand, brun, ses cheveux bouclés lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules.

« Entrez et asseyez-vous. C'est rapport à la statue du généralissime Becker ?

Non, enfin oui. Je vais être direct : Avez vous déposer un message dans la main de la statue ?

Non, quel genre de message ?

Peu importe. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu déposer ce message ?

Non il y avait constamment des soldats même quand je travaillais c'était très désagréable.

Merci monsieur Cobelli, nous reviendrons certainement.

Mustang et Havoc commencèrent a partir, avant de passer le portail Havoc se retourna.

Est-ce que vous aimez les mots croisés, monsieur Cobelli ?

Moi, je parle avec la pierre, les mots ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

Mustang et Havoc rentrèrent dépité cette statue avait été constamment sous surveillance militaire, pourtant le sphinx avait réussi à y glissé un message sans que personne ne le voie.

Pendant tout le voyage du retour Roy ne cessait de se repasser les derniers évènements :

Riza a été enlevée, son ravisseur joue avec nous, on n'avance pas toutes nos pistes mènent dans des impasses, et on n'avance pas plus dans la charade. Riza est en danger le sphinx a clairement dit qu'il allait lui faire du mal.

Il tenta de se remémorer les différent éléments qu'ils possédaient pour cette charade

_? cache ? l'heure ? cils ? V. En somme pas grand chose._

Leur voiture se gara devant le siége de l'armée et la mort dans l'âme ils se préparèrent à annoncer aux autres qu'il n'avait rien trouvé.

Quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir qu'ils avaient tous l'air relativement heureux.

Ce fut Al qui leur expliqua en premier :

« Colonel on a fait un bond formidable dans l'énigme, on en a trouvé 3

Mon 1er est perdu en mer anglaise ou salé c'est une île : le mer salé représente la mer véritable et la mer salé fait référence au dessert : l'île flottante qui _ flotte_ dans de la crème anglaise.

Fuery continua :

Mon 2nd entame le récit de la guerre de Troie c'est I. Le récit de la guerre de Troie c'est l'Illiade et en toute logique ce qui entame l'Illiade c'est I.

Et enfin mon 6ème donne des ouvertures sans faire sortir personne de ses gonds c'est une clé.

Mustang se sentit soulagé, ils n'avaient pas encore résolu l'énigme mais ils se sentait moins impuissant que quelques minutes auparavant.

Bon récapitulons nous avons : île I cache ? l'heure clé cils ? V

Et vous vous avez progressé avec votre sculpteur ? demanda Ed

Mustang se rembrunit

« Non la statue auraient été gardé constamment par des militaires. Notre sphinx est vraiment très douée.

Doué peut-être mais moins que nous. » le rassura Ed

Alors avez vous vu des indices ?non ? C'est pas grave.

_Et surtout n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews ou je pourrais bien vous oubliez pendant 2 autres mois ( Qui a dit chouette ?!)_


	7. Des chrysantèmes sur sa tombe

_Ce chapitre est très court mais au moins j'ai posté assez vite, on ne peut pas tout avoir lol. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé quelques indices dans le chapitre précédent. _

Chapitre 7 : Des chrysanthèmes sur sa tombe.

Ils avançaient doucement mais enfin ils avançaient. Breda rompit le silence :

« Je viens d'avoir une idée mais ne vous moquez pas de moi. Dans la charade le 8ème adore la nourriture du chef. J'ai pensé que chef était peut être la tête, qu'en penses-tu Schiezka ?

C'est possible auquel cas la solution serait poux. Reste à savoir si ça colle avec la phrase qu'on a trouvé : Ile I cache ? l'heure clé cils poux V

Ed qui mangeait un beignet aux crevettes faillit s'étrangler et il hurla la bouche pleine :

« Ils y cacheraient leurs clés s'ils pouvaient. Mon 4ème fait partie de mon 1er, Ré île de Ré. Bonne nouvelle nous avons résolu l'énigme, mauvaise nouvelle la solution de cette énigme est une autre énigme. »

Roy se leva, il semblait avoir repris des couleurs

« Ils y cacheraient leurs clés s'ils pouvaient c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas. Pourquoi ne peuvent ils pas cacher leurs clés ?

Parce qu'ils n'ont pas de porte ? proposa Al

Malgré l'apparence boiteuse de la réponse l'équipe décida de creuser cette piste, faute de mieux. Mais cet éclaircissement, si on le considérait ainsi, soulevait une autre question, mais pourquoi diable n'avait ils plus de porte ? Toutes les hypothèses furent proposé du SDF au gars qui avait la phobie des portes, du mort à celui qui avait malencontreusement cassé sa porte. Ils voyaient bien, tous, qu'ils n'avançaient pas. Et après une minute de silence Roy demanda à tout le monde :

« Vous les cachez ou, vos clés ?

Ils répondirent tous d'une même voix :

« Sous le pot de fleurs, c'est original comme cachette, non ? »

Mustang eu l'impression de ne pas voir une évidence. Il réfléchit puis se dit qu'il allait changer ses clés de place vraiment trop courant de les cacher sous un pot de fleurs.

On entendit les cloches sonner 6 heures, fin de leur journée de travail, Roy ne voulait pas arrêter de chercher maintenant mais aujourd'hui c'était la Toussaint et il avait prévu de porter un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe de Maes.

Il y avait de nombreux bouquets sur la tombe de son ami c'était réconfortant en un sens.

Il y resta de longues minutes, priant silencieusement de ne pas avoir à faire la même chose pour Riza, sa Riza.

Roy rentra chez lui souleva son pot de fleurs et prit ses clés. Ce soir il n'avait pas faim, comme tous les autres soirs depuis la disparition de son lieutenant d'aileurs. Il partit se coucher sans avoir prit la peine d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Sa nuit fut terriblement agité il fit des rêves ou plutôt des cauchemars à répétition : Il était dans un cimetière devant une nouvelle tombe, il ne pouvait pas lire le nom qui y était gravé mais il le devinait très bien. Roy entendait aussi une vois ténébreuse répéter sans cesse « Les clés sont sous les fleurs.

Mustang se réveilla en sursaut et se tourna vers son réveil.

_4h c'est pas la peine que j'essaye de me rendormir je vais aller tout de suit au bureau. _

Il but un verre d'eau tout en repensant à son cauchemar effroyable : Riza était morte il était arrivé trop tard.

_Pourvu que cela n'arrive pas vraiment._

Il repensa ensuite à l'énigme : Ils y cacheraient leur clés s'ils le pouvaient. Soudain il comprit qu'elle était l'évidence à coté de laquelle il passait la veille. Il prit sa veste en vitesse et partit pour le QG. Comment avait il put passer à coté de cela c'était tellement évident !

_Qu'est ce que Roy a trouvé de si évident ? Vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre suivant._

_Désolé de couper le chapitre ici mais ça m'amuse, je sais j'suis sadique._

_Vous connaissez le cri de l'auteur de fanfic ? REVIEEEEEW_


	8. Un messsage beige

_Désolé je vous ai encore fait attendre et en plus ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Je les accumule, je sais. J'espère que le chapitre 8 vous plaira autant, non, plus encore que les autres._

Chapitre 8 : Un message beige.

Dés que Roy arriva au QG il se précipita dans les dortoirs ou dorment les militaires qui ne sont pas officier. En se rappelant les douches qui marchaient un jour sur deux, les soldats qui ronflent plus fort qu'une locomotive … il fut plus ravi que jamais d'être colonel.

Il tira Fuery du lit, aussi discrètement que possible.

« Suis-moi »

Bien qu'a moitié endormi Fuery obtempéra et suivit son colonel.

Mustang gara sa voiture devant le cimetière.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ou allez-vous, colonel ?

Suis-moi.

C'est rapport à l'énigme du sphinx ?

Suis-moi ! »

Une fois dans le cimetière Mustang s'arrêta de marcher et se tournant vers Fuery :

« Cherches sous les pots de fleurs.

Je cherche quoi ?

Je ne sais pas n'importe quoi d'anormal, un message, une clé …

Ils cherchèrent pendant plusieurs heures prenant bien soin de ne pas abîmer trop les fleurs.

Pendant ce temps au QG, le reste de l'équipe de Mustang s'inquiétait de leur absence. Trois disparitions ce serait vraiment trop. Seul Havoc semblait coupé de l'ambiance de panique générale. Peut être était il trop occupé à discuter avec la jolie responsable du courrier ?

Presque au même moment un cri déchira le cimetière d'habitude si silencieux.

« Colonel, colonel j'ai trouvé quelque chose, colonel ! »

Roy accouru pour voir Fuery tenant fébrilement un bout de papier beige.

Mustang lui prit le papier et le lut solennellement.

« Ceci est une clé, une clé pour retrouver un lieutenant disparu. La presbytie est du a la perte de souplesse du cristallin. Mais 30 ans c'est un peu jeune, colonel.

Le sphinx ( finalement j'aime le nom que vous m'avez assigné, je l'adopte) »

Roy et Fuery reprirent la direction du QG, pendant le trajet Fuery questionna le colonel.

« Colonel comment avez vous su qu'un message était caches dans le cimetière ?

Plus tard, je l'expliquerais quand nous serons tous dans mon bureau.

Un peu plus tard tout le monde était dans le bureau de Mustang attendant les révélations de ce dernier.

« On est arrivé hier à la conclusion qu'il fallait trouver personne qui n'avait pas de portes donc pas de clés. Nous avons penser aux morts, entre autres. Presque tout le monde cache ses clés sous un pot de fleurs et des fleurs c'est pas ce qui manque dans un cimetière, surtout à cette époque. Je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. »

Un long silence suivit pendant lequel chacun se maudissait de ne pas l'avoir vu.

« Et la nouvelle énigme c'est quoi ? demanda Al

De nouveau Roy prit la parole :

« Ceci est une clé, une clé pour retrouver un lieutenant disparu. La presbytie est du a la perte de souplesse du cristallin. Mais 30 ans c'est un peu jeune, colonel.

La voix d'Ed résonna :

La presbytie c'est quand on voit pas de prés , non ?

Ouai a quelque chose prés. »

Tous se mirent au travail de plus belle pour résoudre cette nouvelle énigme qu'ils espéraient être la dernière avant le retour de Riza.

Mustang, plus encore que les autres s'était juré de la résoudre au plus tôt. Un jour de plus sans savoir ou Riza était serait plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Elle reviendrait rapidement même si pour cela il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus, ne se laver plus, ne riait plus en somme ne vivait plus. De toute façons quel importance vivre sans elle n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt.

_« Non, aucun intérêt »_ se dit il.

_Je vous l'avait dit qu'il était court ce chapitre. __Bravo à himiko-chan qui a trouvé la réponse à l'énigme précédente. __N'oubliez pas pour que j'écrive plus vite il faut que je me dope aux reviews et pour cela j'ai besoin de vous._


	9. Les larmes aiment l'espoir

_Des millions d'années plus tard : LA SUITE !!!!!!!! Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu tristounet._

**Chapitre 9 **Les larmes aiment l'espoir.

Roy marchait sur un sol caillouteux, sec et mort. Il gravissait péniblement les énormes rochers grisâtres. Son cœur déchirait sa poitrine, quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver. Derrière un des monstrueux rochers il vit un pied, blanc et nu. Roy se laissa tomber au sol et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus, il ne savait déjà que trop bien a qui appartenait ce pied. Après une ou deux minutes dans cette position il avança, contourna le rocher et découvrit le corps sans vie de Riza. Il s'effondra en larmes à ses cotés.

Roy se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son front. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes il réalisa ou il était : Dans son bureau, il s'était endormi, encore.

_Je passe beaucoup trop de temps a dormir _se dit il persuadé que les 2h30 de sommeil qu'il s'accordait chaque jour aurait du être mise à profit pour retrouver Riza.

Havoc entra en trombe dans son bureau

« Colonel, le généralissime veut vous voir.

Mustang souleva mollement la tête :

Maintenant ?

Oui, colonel. »

Mustang dut attendre de longues minutes avant de voir le généralissime qui le reçut cordialement.

« Colonel Mustang, je vous attendais. Entrez, entrez.

Le généralissime baissa la voix

Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles a vous annoncer.

Comme Mustang ne disait rien il continua.

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cela fait maintenant un mois que le lieutenant Hawkeye a disparue. Les chances de la retrouver sont faibles ainsi cette affaire ne peut plus être une affaire prioritaire. Vous et votre département allez devoir vous occuper aussi, d'autres affaires.

Excusez-moi, mon général mais je ne peux pas accepter. Nous avons été contactés par le sphinx il y a deux jours. L'enquête avance rapidement. Laissez nous ne serait ce qu'une semaine !

D'accord pour une semaine mais pas un jour de plus."

Cet entretien avait été éprouvant pour Mustang il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Il s'installa sur un banc du parc.

_Pourquoi le monde ne pleure t'il pas ?_

_Suis-je le seul à constater ton absence ?_

_La foule passe devant moi elle continue à rire, a crier, à vivre. _

_De quel droit ose t'ils vivrent sans toi ? _

_Quand je ferme les yeux je vois ton visage, ton sourire. Tu me manques même ton horrible revolver me manque /_

_Pourquoi le monde ne pleure t'il pas ?_

_Tu es pourtant essentielle à ce monde. Tu es le force qui le fait tenir debout, la beauté qui le fait tourné et l'intelligence qui lui donne un sens._

_Ne le voient ils pas tout ces anonymes heureux et parfaitement idiot._

Les passants se demandaient eux pourquoi un gradé les regardait passer avec des yeux hagards et embués de larmes.

Une demi-heure, plus tard il s'aprétait à partir quand il surprit une conversation entre une femme âgée et ce qui devait être sa petite fille.

« Mais voyons ça n'est plus de ton age mamie.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'on vieillit qu'on doit manquer de souplesse et devenir totalement raides. Et tout le monde aura mon age.

Fait comme tu veux mamie mai de la gym pour octogénaire c'est un peu saugrenu. »

_Souplesse… trop jeune…_ Les mots du sphinx lui revinrent en mémoire. Il décida de rendre visite à ce club de gymnastique pour personnes âgées. Mais avant il devait passer au QG. 

Il n'y trouva qu'Havoc, les autres étaient partis rendre visite à tous les opticiens et ophtalmologue de la ville.

Havoc et Mustang partir tous les deux collecter des informations dans les clubs de gym.

Malheureusement pour eux leur recherches se révéla infructueuse.

Le colonel était dépité.

« On pourrait aller chercher dans une autre ville.

Non, colonel c'est trop loin, la réponse ne doit pas être la mais plus près.

Plus près ? Plus près ! C'est évident ! Près, près !

_Eh toi t'oublis quelque chose : le petit bouton mauve pour me laisser une review !_

_Et Bonnes fêtes à tous !!!!!!!_


	10. Dans la chaleur de Thèbes

_Je sais je suis impardonnable. Mais mon inspiration m'avait complètement quitté désolé. Voilà un 10eme chapitres qui va apporter quelques réponses._

**Chapitre 10 : Dans la chaleur de Thèbes. **

Roy avait pris le volant et roulait à vive allure dans les rues de Central. Tout en se rallumant une cigarette, Havoc demanda des informations a son colonel.

« Alors, colonel vous comptez me dire ce qui se passe ou vous aussi vous vous amusez à jouez au devinettes ?

Quand on est presbyte on voit mal de prés, comme nous. Nous avons cherché le lieutenant dans des salons de gym pour octogénaire, dans l'atelier d'un sculpteur … Alors que depuis le début elle était toute prés de nous.

C'est à dire ?

L'endroit ou nous avons tous passé la majorité de notre temps le mois dernier : le QG.

La voiture redevint silencieuse.

Roy poussa la porte de son bureau, il fallait bien commençait quelque part. Et comme il fallait chercher _au plus prés_ son bureau lui semblait une bonne idée. Du moins au début, si Riza avait été là il s'en serait aperçus. Par acquis de conscience il fouilla le petit cagibi ou l'on pendait les manteaux.

Il allait refermer la porte quand il vit un petit papier crème dépasser de la poche de sa veste.

« Havoc ! J'ai un message du sphinx :

_ Pas trop mal, colonel vous m'impressionnait. _

_ Baisers chaleureux d'un sphinx grec_

Oh une formule de politesse c'est une première. Je pense pas qu 'elle soit la pour faire joli colonel.

Moi non plus mais le tout est encore de savoir trouver le sens cachés de ses mots On cherche peut être quelque chose en rapport avec les baisers, la chaleur, la gréce.

Eh c'est peut être la cave.

La cave ? S'étonna le colonel

Ben ouai avec les chaudières et tout ça il y fait une chaleur à crever.

Nos deux compères se coururent à la cave sans penser une seconde que si Havoc avait vu juste l'aide des autres serait bienvenus.

La cave avait quelque chose d'effrayant, il y faisait en effet très chaud et elle était totalement silencieuse à l'exception du ronflement régulier des chaudières.

Ils tournaient dans ces caves depuis prés d'une heure et ils ne trouvaient rien. Ils auraient abandonnés si, à la lumière de leurs lampe torches, ils n'avaient aperçu une touffe de cheveux blonds.

Riza c'était Riza, Roy était plus heureux et plus soulagé que jamais. Elle dormait, elle était bâillonné et attache, et avait un peu maigri mais à part ça elle semblait bien et ne montrait aucun signe de torture.

Il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras mais un bruit le fit se retourner. Il vit Havosc s'effondrer et une ombre se rapprocher.

Bonjour colonel il semblerait que vous ayait résolu mes petites énigmes. Mais à voir votre visage vous n'aviez aucune idée de mon identité.

_Je sais c'est méchant d'arrêter mon chapitre ici. Je vous ai dit que ce chapitre apporter quelques réponses pas toutes les réponses. Le chapitre suivant est à moitié écrit mais il me faudra pas mal de review pour empêcher mon inspiration de repartir. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire_


	11. Tout était là

_Le 11 eme chapitre ou l'on découvre enfin qui est le sphinx. _

**Chapitre 11 Tout était là**

Roy ne parlait plus, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il contemplai le sphinx : deux petits yeux verts brillants auréolés de longs cheveux bruns. Elle, elle qui avait été si prés d'eux. Elle qu'il avait croisé presque tout les matins. Le sphinx n'était pas un grand mastodonte de 150 kilos qui avait passé sa vie en asile mais un petit bout de bonne femme, qui distribué le courrier au QG de Central et qui accessoirement se faisait dragué par son second lieutenant. Comment s'appelait elle ? Sarah oui Sarah.

« Alors surpris, colonel ? Si vous aviez vraiment examiné mes énigmes vous auriez su que c'était moi depuis longtemps. »

« J'ai résolu vos petites énigmes, la preuve c'est que je suis ici ! »

« Quand on lui montre la lune, l'imbécile regarde le doigt. Une énigme ce n'est pas juste des mots, c'est un tout. Pour résoudre une énigme, il faut s'intéresser aux mots à l'emplacement où on l'a trouvé et sur quoi on l'a écrit.

« Un bout de papier crème … Rouges pour les affaires concernant les évènements extérieur à l'armée, vertes pour les évènements intérieurs à l'armée, bleues, les affaires en cours, crème pour les papiers officiels (mutation, promotion et ordres du généralissime.) et violet pour les lettres urgentes. »

« Eh oui colonel, je venais chaque matin déposé consciencieusement la réponse sur votre bureau. »

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi enlever Hawkeye ? »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu faire partie de l'armée, mais j'avais besoin d'un métier. Je me suis vite rendue compte que les militaires étaient soit des manipulateurs intéressé uniquement par le pouvoir et la gloire soit des incompétents. Il fallait que quelqu'un s'occupe de cela. Alors j'ai décidé de faire le ménage. J'enlevai des gens au hasard, laissé des indices et si le militaires en charge se l'enquête se révéler incompétent alors je l'abattait. »

« Mais pourquoi, Riza » la voix du colonel se faisait de plus en plus tremblante.

« Vous êtes plutôt mignon, j'ai voulu vous faire une faveur en enlevant quelqu'un pour qui vous passerai vos jours et vos nuits à résoudre mes énigmes. Mais vous avez été trop long je vais devoir vous abattre. »

Un bruit attira l'attention de Mustang mais Sarah ne sembla pas l'entendre. Un sourire léger passa sur les lèvres de Roy. Celui ci leva les yeux vers le sphinx et lui demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui marche à 4 pattes le matin, à 2 à midi et avec 3 le soir ? »

« C'est l'Homme. » Le sphinx paraissait amusé.

« Oh j'ai oublié de dire qu'il fumait matin midi et soir. »

Le sphinx s'écroula, assommé par la crosse de l'arme du second lieutenant Jean Havoc.

« J'ai vraiment pas de chances avec les nanas ; »

Riza n'avait toujours pas repris connaissances ce qui inquiétait Mustang. Il la souleva dans ses bras et décida de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Havoc prit la voiture pour leur propre sécurité. Roy calla la tête de Riza sur ses genoux et lui frottait négligemment les cheveux. _Dieu qu'elle est belle_ se dit il. En chemin il expliqua les motivations du sphinx et l'affaire du papier crème. Tandis qu' Havoc se lamentait de sa malchance désormais légendaire avec les femmes, Roy lui s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu. A posteriori tout était pourtant logique. Riza avait paru étrange au voisin car ce n'était pas Riza, c'était Sarah, brune, mais personne n'y avait fait attention, elle était arrivée à la même heure que Riza dans un uniforme militaire. Son statut de militaire lui avait permis d'approcher la statue du généralissime sans que personne ne voit rien. Et sa proximité avec Havoc lui avait permis de suivre le déroulement de l'enquête et de savoir le surnom qu'on lui avait donné.

Cela faisait maintenant 1 heure que Roy attendait dans la salle d'attente, quand enfin un médecin sortit pour lui parler.

« Colonel Mustang ? »

_Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, vous attendiez vous à ça ? Enfin, bref laissez moi une review_


	12. Ils marchent sur leur deux jambes

**Chapitre 12 Ils marche sur leurs deux jambes**

_J'avais promis un chapitre rapide ça n'as pas été le cas mea culpa. Ce chapitre est le dernier de la fic. Bonne lecture_

Un médecin sortit pour lui parler :

« Monsieur Mustang ? »

« Comment va t'elle ?

Bien, elle est légèrement déshydraté et elle a été droguée c'est pour ça qu'elle dort encore.

Je peux la voir ?

Oui, bien sur »

Roy entra dans la chambre, Riza était plus pale que jamais mais elle n'avait pas été torturée. Le sphinx ne lui avait pas coupé de doigt, comme il l'avait laissé entendre.

Roy s'assit prés du lit et pris la main de son lieutenant. Il s'en voulait terriblement, il aurait du la retrouver plus tôt.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Riza ouvrit les yeux .De la lumière, il y avait tellement de lumière. Où était elle ? Alors elle entendit une voix.

« Riza,… Hawkeye, ….. Lieutenant, Comment te sent tu, euh vous ?

Je vais bien

Je peux t'appeler Riza ?

On n'est pas en service alors c'est d'accord

Tu devrais te faire enlever plus souvent.

Roy lui raconta toute l'histoire, les énigmes du sphinx, Havoc draguant le sphinx, le papier des énigmes qui était celui de ces foutus rapports.

« J't'avais dit de d'occuper plus des dossier ; Mais Riza arrêta de plaisanter en voyant un voile de culpabilité passer sur les yeux du colonel.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence Riza reprit la parole :

« Je voudrais sortir d'ici

Roy tenta de l'en dissuader c'est vrai elle avait été séquestré pendant un mois il valait mieux qu'elle reste la nuit en observation.

Mai elle sortit un Smith & Wesson d'on ne sait ou. Et Roy, forcé d'aller trouver les médecins pour les convaincre de la laisser sortir, maudissait le médecin stupide qui l'avait laissé à proximité d'une arme. Après plusieurs discussions effréné Riza obtint le droit de sortir a condition de ne pas rester toute seule. Et Roy en bon gentleman proposa de s'occuper d'elle.

Puisqu'il n'était que tout les deux et que Riza sortait juste de l'hôpital c'est Mustang qui du conduire. Ils arrivèrent toutefois à bon port, preuve que les miracles existent.

Hawkeye s'installa sur le divan pendant que Mustang préparait le repas. Après avoir survécu à la conduite de Roy elle allait devoir survivre à sa cuisine, elle se demandait vraiment si elle allait voir le lendemain. Mais contre toute attente son colonel n'était pas un si mauvais cuisinier, ce n'était pas extraordinaire mais au moins mangeable et meilleure que la nourriture de l'hôpital militaire.

Ensuite ils discutèrent des derniers événements.

« Sarah, enfin le sphinx, m'as dit qu 'elle m'avait enlever moi pour que vous, que tu me cherches plus, elle a du faire une erreur de casting.

Le sphinx ne commet jamais d'erreur croit moi.

Puis il se pencha vers elle et tenta de l'embrasser mais le lieutenant se déplaça de plusieurs mètres

_Bravo Roy maintenant tu l'as fait fuir c'est malin, t'es vraiment trop bête._

Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures Riza murmura

Le règlement, le règlement…

Riza, pendant notre carrière on a déjà fait suffisamment d'entorses au règlement pour risquer le cour martiale, alors une de plus, une de moins …

Tes rêves engage la sécurité de trop de personnes _**(NdlA je fait bien sure référence à son désir d'éviter un massacre comme celui d'Ishbal et pas à celui qui implique de faire porter des mini- jupes au personnel féminin) **_pour qu'on le risque avec nos désirs égoïstes.

Et si on prenait quand même le risque le jeu en vaut la chandelle, je t'aime. Il faudra se cacher, on ne pourra pas dîner aux chandelles dans un restaurant chic, se promener main dans la main mais ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit tout les deux, non ?

Riza acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Elle se serra contre lui et ils s'embrassèrent en baiser chaste et passionné, doux et violent. Le genre de baisers que seuls quelques androgynes reconstitués peuvent connaître _**(NdlA en référence au mythe de l'androgyne de Platon) **_

_Le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle_ pensèrent t'ils tout les deux.

_Et voilà c'est fini mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas laisser de reviews_. _Le personnage de Riza est plutôt OOC je m'en rend compte._


End file.
